


Enemies to Lovers

by intellexual_asexual



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and boy i did not mean to make it this long, how the hell did it become a fully developed 3000 word plus work, its not actual like romance between them, kjsfdshkjhgfj i am insane, no beta we die like actor mark, this is just when y/n discovers their relationship, this was only supposed to cure my writers block, whadflskjdflghk i am soft for the both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Y/N has been forced by Dr. Iplier to keep sending mysterious envelopes to Dr. Schneeplestein. Whatever could they contain to make him turn that red?
Relationships: Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV) & Henrik von Schneeplestein, Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV)/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Kudos: 10





	Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> lsdkhlghfj if you read this and also read In a Manor of Speaking I'm sorry I didn't upload today, I had writer's block and this was meant to cure it. It didn't, so I'm sitting here sobbing while typing this lsdkflkhjf, at least I published like four chapters yesterday. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Oh and before I forget, I'm sorry if I make anyone mad over Schneep's accent, I tried to make it as accurate as possible without it looking offensive salklgjfd.

Y/N’s suspicions started on a Monday.

They had been poofed to the Septics’ by Darkiplier once again, after telling him that Dr. Iplier wanted them to deliver something urgent to Henrik von Schneeplestein. Dark sent them away in a puff of smoke, but not without smirking like he knew a secret that they didn’t.

Y/N didn’t pay any attention to it, since Dark acts like a know-it-all from time to time. What was odd, though, was Schneeplestein’s reaction to the letter they handed him.

Schneeplestein wasn’t particularly happy with Y/N interrupting his work, but once they told him it was from Dr. Iplier he started… blushing? Why would Schneeplestein be blushing about receiving something from his supposed arch-nemesis? 

Y/N figured he was just mad. The good doctor did have a tendency to turn red whenever he was yelling at one of his siblings. Which was all the time, so they guessed his reaction wasn’t all that different from his usual resting face.

But when Dr. Iplier kept sending Y/N over there for the next week and a half, and Schneeplestein kept giving that same reaction, they started to feel like something was up. 

The next Thursday, they tracked down Marvin the Magnificent after delivering a tenth letter to Schneeplestein. They were pleased to find that Jackieboy Man was there, too. That was good: the more people Y/N could rope into this, the better.

“Hey, Marv, Jackie, I need some—please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.”

The two brothers were currently messing around in the Septics’ backyard. Specifically, messing around with a levitating blob of some sort of blue liquid, which was slowly inching closer and closer to Antisepticeye’s open bedroom window as Jackie shouted, “Aw, hey, Y/N, how’re you doing? What brings you over here?”

The liquid was still moving towards the open window as Y/N replied, “I’m good, I guess. I had to give Schneep something. Are you going to put down the slime, Marvin?”

The blob froze. Marvin sighed and let the slime drop to the ground with a small _squish_. “Yeah, alright, you caught us. What are you still doing here anyway? Lately you usually don’t visit for more than a few minutes.”

Y/N smiled and shook their head. “You know why, the Ipliers all act like children sometimes. Especially Dark, God, if I squint he looks exactly like a grumpy toddler. I suppose if anyone is sane enough to look after them, it would be me.

“But anyway, I need your help with something, Marvin. And Jackie, too, I guess.”

Jackie whipped around and asked “What do you mean, ‘I guess’?!” as Marvin levitated the slime back over to him. He let it drop on his brother and said, “What’s up?”

Y/N chuckled at Jackie struggling to throw the sticky substance off of himself before saying, “Schneep’s been acting... weird. Everytime I give him a letter from Dr. Iplier, he turns as red as Jackie’s tracksuit.”

Jackie managed to get the slime off and butt in: “It’s _not_ a tracksuit, it’s my superhero outfit.”

Y/N rolled their eyes as Marvin replied, “It’s probably nothing. You know him, he turns into a tomato every time he goes off on us. I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets a little upset at the mention of Doc.”

“But I know he’s not angry! Yesterday I turned back into his office because I dropped something, and he had practically ripped the envelope to shreds. He was smiling at it like an idiot, I swear!”

“I̷̙̋ ̶̭̈́c̵̡̍ǎ̵̤n̴͔ ̵͕̈́c̵̛̞o̴͖͋n̷̫͛f̵̣͆i̸̫̎r̸̥̎m̷̦̀.̶̣͆” Anti poked his head out from the window. “S̴͇̓h̸̭̊e̶̩͛e̶̗͂p̴̟̑l̸͉̋e̶̡͌ ̸̖̈́l̶͕͗o̴̾͜o̵̜̾k̷̝͒s̸̛̞ ̵͇̅l̶̤̚i̵̦̊k̴̞͒e̵̛̻ ̶̳̂a̸͇̽n̸̢̿ ̷̜͆i̸͍͝d̸̞̍ȋ̸͈o̶͍̿t̷̠͒ ̸̱͒a̴͙̽l̷̫̆l̶̬̏ ̵͓̈́t̵̗͐h̷̝̾e̵̹͆ ̵̙̎t̷͖̑i̶̱̊m̸̫̕ẽ̸ͅ,̸̖̅ ̸̠̔b̵̯͛u̴̻t̶̟͛ ̵̛̣y̶͚̆ẽ̴͎ṣ̴͝t̶̥̏e̶̳͐r̷̢d̵̒͜a̶̟͋ẏ̴̤ ̴̗̑h̸̥̅e̴̢̋ ̷̰̍w̶̺͗a̸̗̿s̶̭̅ ̵͙͝ḽ̷̆o̷̟͑o̵̦̒k̴͕̽ǐ̴̪n̵̠̔’̴̜̓ ̵̲͊ä̷̖ ̸̞́l̵̘i̵̤t̸͖͛ẗ̸͈l̸̟̍e̷̗̓ ̵̜̓m̵̦̈́o̴͉̓r̶̹͊ē̷̡ ̵̳̑ṡ̵̤o̸̍ͅ.̶̻”

Y/N wasn’t going to ask how Anti knew that. They figured he glitched into one of the security cameras in Schneeplestein’s office. Why did they have those, anyway? It’s not like people can actually see their house, let alone decide to break in.

“A̸̬͘ṇ̵́ḓ̵̄ ̸̟̋d̷̤͋o̴͍͆n̶̘͒’̵̢̀t̸̫̓ ̵̦̓t̶͓́h̸͙̕i̵͈ṉ̷̅ḳ̵̂ ̵͖̆Ị̴̍ ̵͚̎d̷̳̔i̶͎͒d̶̪͋n̷̬͑’̷͇̇t̶̫̂ ̸̕ͅs̶̘̈ḙ̸̀e̸͈͐ ̵̪͐ẘ̵͖h̵̲͛a̵̞̔t̶̼̚ ̵̀ͅy̵̟ȧ̷͉ ̸͔͊w̷̺̅e̵̡̊ȓ̸͙ê̵̦ ̵̡̇u̷̼̍p̷̟̈́ ̸̙̌t̴̘͐o̶͕̎,̷̙̂ ̶͎͊p̴̻̔ũ̸̡s̴̙̏s̷̖̀y̸̲͒,̶̨͝ ̸̲́I̴͚̓’̵͕͒l̴̤̀l̸̝͂ ̶̡̓ǵ̸̳ẻ̶̢ț̶͒ ̷̓ͅf̴̘͝ý̸̨̽ḁ̵̾ ̵͓͍̐f̵̛̦e̷̖͐r̷̟̗̀̔ ̶͉͇͛ṭ̶̝̈́͝h̷̙̗́̕ā̴͙͍͆t̵̗̩͗̒ ̷̧̏l̸̝̑ă̶̱t̸̛͕ȩ̸̇r̷̮͗.̸̡͋”

Anti slammed his window closed and retreated into the depths of his room as Y/N said, “Yeah, see? Even Anti knows something’s going on! Can you help me figure it out? Please?”

Marvin sighed as he pushed Jackie off of him. For a man with superstrength, he sure was wimpy when it came to fighting his siblings. “You know you still owe me several times over. I’m not gonna go through with this for free.”

Y/N was ready to do anything at this point, the mystery of Dr. Iplier and Schneeplestein’s relationship had been eating away at them for the past week. They pleaded with Marvin. “Marv, I swear, I’ll do anything! You can make me your assistant for a day or two, test some spells on me, I don’t give a f—!”

“OK, OK, jeez, I was just joking! ...But I wouldn’t mind a test dummy, Jackie isn’t really what I need.”

“Hey!”

Y/N smiled. “Great! Jackie, do you want to help?”

Jackie shrugged. “I guess. Seems like it’ll get us into trouble… so let’s do it!”

And so the three of them walked back to Marvin’s room to discuss a plan.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

The plan was perfect. Well, in theory. 

In practice? They would have to find out.

Plan A was for Marvin to give Schneeplestein some sort of truth serum. It worked for 24 hours, so even if Y/N didn’t get the information they wanted, Jackie and Marvin still had a shot at making Schneeplestein a fool of himself.

Y/N would come into the doctor’s office with their usual letter from Dr. Iplier, and Jackie would burst in and distract the two of them. Hopefully Jackie remembered to leave the door open a crack, so that Marvin could sneak in with the serum, invisible and in cat form. The serum would be stirred into Schneeplestein’s cup and Marvin would slink back out of the office. Jackie would leave, and Y/N would hand over the letter, hopefully after Schneeplestein had taken a sip of his ‘drugged’ coffee.

If this didn’t work (which was definitely a possibility: Jackie could shut the door, Schneeplestein could turn back to his coffee, Marvin could knock something over), Plan B was to… abort the mission. _Especially_ if another ego came in unexpectedly. It was bound to happen, even if Marvin did decide to place protective enchantments around the door to Schneeplestein’s office.

The day arrived (it was Monday again) and Y/N entered Schneeplestein’s office. Jackie suddenly opened the door, causing the doctor to face away from his coffee. He spluttered something about Robbie and a Nerf Gun, and Schneeplestein actually ran out of the room. Y/N grinned once he and Jackie left, feeling an invisible something brush up against their leg and purr. This was going better than expected.

The bottle of serum was visible once Marvin had hopped up on the desk, and Y/N took it from him and hurriedly popped the cap off of Schneeplestein’s coffee cup. They didn’t know where Jackie had taken the doctor, and knowing him it was probably the other side of the house, but it wouldn’t hurt to rush. The sooner they got this done, the better Y/N would feel.

Just as Y/N was putting the lid back on the cup, there was a voice at the doorway.

“W̶̡͝h̴̡̃ả̵͕t̶̢͝’̶̙̏r̶̘̚e̷̯̓ ̶͇͂y̸̧͝a̴̹ ̸̗̃d̶̥̃ö̷̰i̶̪͋n̵̫̂’̶͖̐ ̸̹̕ṫ̶̘h̶͙̕ẹ̴͌r̸̟͗e̵̮͒?̵̢̈́”

Y/N froze and turned toward the door. Anti was leaning against the doorframe, smirking as he said, “O̷͈̽h̸̭̄,̴̮̍ ̸̳̄S̸̩̽h̴̘̕e̵̹͠ȩ̴̃ṗ̴̞l̷͕̃ẻ̸͕’̵̬͒ṣ̷̽ ̵̦͒n̸̰͐o̵̼̕t̸̤̉ ̸̝̈g̶̕͜o̸͛͜n̷̗̏n̸̞͗a̶͎͛ ̸̩̉l̵̜̍i̴̺̐k̵̳̚e̶̢͑ ̶̹̎t̴̠̚ḧ̷̻́i̵̱͋ṡ̶̖.̵͚͠”

Y/N started to panic as they heard heavy, distant footsteps. They felt Marvin rush by their leg and out of the office, and they grabbed the letter from Dr. Ipler again as they mentally started begging with Anti. They knew he could read minds, so they hoped he was reading theirs now as they thought, _Please, Anti, I’ll pay you or something, just don’t tell—_

They were cut off when Schneeplestein stomped past Anti and back into the room. “Zere vas no Nerv gun accident! I honeshtly can’t beliefe I vell vor zat.”

Schneep sat back down, and Y/N silently prayed to whatever god existed that he couldn’t see them sweating bullets. They heard Anti in their mind: _H̷͇̃o̴̮͠w̸̝͒ ̴̹͒m̶͉̅ŭ̷̳c̴̻̅h̶̚͜?̸̜̾_

They couldn’t answer right away as Schneeplestein raised an eyebrow at Anti and asked, “And vhy are _you_ een here?”

Anti quickly glanced at Y/N as they mentally answered, _£100_. 

What? They were desperate, OK!?

Anti replied to Schneeplestein, “Ṋ̶͝o̴͉̐ ̴̡͋ȓ̴͈e̶̻̿ä̷̬́s̵̰ǫ̸̈́n̷̨͗!̵̞̌” as he giggled and glitched away, but not before telling Y/N telepathically, _D̵̢͒e̶̢͑a̶̼͑ḷ̸!̶̛̪_

The doctor shook his head before taking the letter from Y/N and grabbing his coffee cup.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

Schneeplestein paused and sat the cup back down, turning back to Y/N.

_No, no, no!!_

“Do you need somesink else?”

Y/N laughed a little too nervously as they replied, “N-No, I was just thinking! Sorry, I-I’ll leave you be!”

They dashed for the door and saw Schneeplestein give them a quizzical look before they shut it. They wrung their hands as they walked toward the living room in search of Marvin and Jackie.

They were both there like they had planned in case something went wrong. Marvin was on the couch and still in cat form, his fluffy white fur and card suit face markings now visible. He jumped off and twisted himself around Y/N’s feet before letting out a small “Mrrrrp?”

Y/N sighed after Jackie asked how it went. “He didn’t drink it while I was in there. Hopefully he does, but there’s a chance that he won’t since Anti was there and I was acting a little funny.”

“I̵̼͝ ̴̢́w̷̢͋ȯ̷̻u̵͕͒ḻ̴̐d̵̝͠n̶̍ͅ’̷̼͘t̴̼̆ ̷̗̇ċ̷̲ạ̶̉l̵͔̚l̵̻̇ ̷̟̓s̶̻̿w̶͚̎e̴̟͛a̴̹͝t̷͔͝i̵͘͜n̴̤͝’̶͔̇ ̵̡̄l̵̼͛i̶̞̿ḵ̵͑e̸̺ ̶̺̉a̶̢͂ ̴̗̆p̵͆͜i̷̦̔g̴̲̑ ̶̡̈́i̵̱͘n̸̘͊ ̶̤t̵̨̚h̷̖̅e̸͓̍ ̴̯̓s̸̛̖u̵̮͋n̶̜̓ _̴̖̾f̸̫̂u̶̪n̶͚͝n̵̨͂y̵̩̔_ ,̶̱͊ ̷͖͒b̷̡̃û̸̳t̵̠̔ ̶̲͐ẅ̵̠h̵̢̉a̵̛̘t̵̗̾ę̸̄v̷͕͌e̴̼͆r̵͎̈́ ̷͕̃f̴̝̐l̸̺̐o̴̤͂a̴̩t̶̖̂s̴̮͆ ̶̟̐y̷͕̓ḙ̸̍r̷̪̋ ̵̟̄b̴̍͜o̴̹̽á̷̫t̴̘̓,̷̡̽ ̸̩̒Į̷̋ ̴̺̇g̸̟͊u̶̦͒é̸̱s̶͜s̸̳̎.̴͉̊”

Marvin turned back to a human as Anti added from the kitchen, “A̷̻̾n̵͍̅d̶͇͋ ̴̬̚h̸̙̐e̷̼̾ ̸̺̄d̴̯͛ĭ̶̺d̷̺̽ ̴̻̏d̵͍́r̵͕͂i̸̩̓n̶̪͆k̶̙͋ ̴̤̇i̴͙̐t̵̳͊,̸̗͑ ̴̙̎l̴̬̂ī̶͔k̸̪̚e̴̱̒,̵̝͘ ̷̣͆t̴̙́w̸̠̽o̵͓̐ ̵̩s̶̲͘ë̷̜c̷͔͛o̷̠͘n̵̙̊d̶̛̬s̸͖̈́ ̶͖͋ȧ̴͕f̸͔͝t̶̖̏e̸͇̋r̵̢̉ ̵̹͝y̶̜͆a̸̝͐ ̸͙̀l̵̤͑e̶̬͠f̵̗̋t̵̙͋,̴͎͗ ̸̨̒Y̶̦͐/̶̥͑N̵̰̉,̵̝̈ ̸̩̇y̸̯̔e̸̼̍r̷̙̽ ̴̡̅ḽ̴̊ụ̶͌ć̵͇k̴͕̓y̷̾ͅ ̴̞͆İ̴̱ ̴̧̈f̷̹̿e̵͉̕l̶̗̐l̵͔̈́ ̵̔͜f̷͚͋o̷̢͂r̸͍͑ ̶̤̽ṭ̷̽h̵̠͊e̸̹̾ ̸̹̔b̷̒ͅr̵̩̋i̶̢̿b̶̥͒e̶̩͛.̶̟̈́”

Jackie and Marvin both asked “Bribe?!” but Y/N pretended to not hear them. “Thanks, Anti. It’ll be with you tomorrow, if Dr. Iplier sends me over again.”

Anti just nodded and glitched back out, with an entire slab of cold, uncooked ham in his hands. (That man was as bad as Bim, honestly, did he not know the term “food poisoning”?)

The three of them sat down as they waited for Schneeplestein to exit his office.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

They ended up waiting a while, since the doctor didn’t take his lunch break until 3.

It was 7 when they ‘drugged’ his coffee.

Finally, Schneeplestein entered the living room, bags under his eyes and an empty coffee cup in hand. That was a good sign.

They all looked up from their game of Uno, as Marvin threw down a Draw 4 on top of Y/N’s. He allowed Jackie to flip the deck in rage as he asked over his brother’s screams, “Hey, Schneep, you doing OK?”

Schneep spoke in monotone, and Y/N was reminded of Google’s voice. “I am not doink OK. I am tired and hungry.”

Y/N and Marvin looked at each other, not bothering to stop Jackie from screeching again as they sent another round of Draw 4s on him. They supposed it was time to see if the serum worked.

Marvin had prepared a question that he already knew the answer to, to see if Schneeplestein could correctly answer it. He turned to the doctor and asked, “Hey, Schneep, do you know when Robbie’s Arrival Day is?”

Marvin knew that Schneeplestein had such a bad memory that he had to look at a calendar to remember everyone’s ‘birth’days. If he got this right, then their plan worked.

The doctor replied from the kitchen, “Robert’s Arrival Day eez August 15.”

Y/N and Marvin both grinned, and they looked back at Jackie to see that he had stopped attempting to break the indestructible coffee table and was now smiling, too. _It worked._

Y/N opened their mouth to ask about the letters, but Jackie stopped them. “Ah ah ah, let’s have some fun with this first!”

He skipped over to Schneeplestein and started firing away, with the doctor answering every single one of them. Of course, they were the most ridiculous of questions.

“Have you ever eaten glue?”

“ _Ja._ ”

“Do you enjoy country music?”

“Ov course.”

“What color boxers are you wearing?”

“Green, zey have Sam printed on zem.”

Y/N and Marvin were dying by the time Jackie was done drilling Schneeplestein, and Chase Brody walked in to both of them leaning on each other. Jackie was wiping tears from his face, too, as Chase asked, “What is happening?”

The doctor was the only one who could answer. “I have been drugged by seese zree _dummkömpfe_ to tell zee vull truth vor 24 hours.”

Chase blinked once as the three idiots mentioned calmed down. “Well, I mean, whatever. As long as you don’t make him confess to some long-forgotten crime or something, I’m cool with it.”

Marvin looked up and raised an eyebrow at Chase as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. “Since when were you in charge, Brody?”

“Since the “father figure” of the house was discovered to be drugged.” 

Marvin gave him a blank look. Chase sighed. “In other words, since right now.” 

He left the kitchen and living room, but not before sticking his tongue out at Marvin and whispering “smooth brain”. 

While Marvin pouted, Y/N told Jackie and Schneeplestein to come back to the living room. They all sat down, and Y/N immediately asked the doctor, “What is in those letters I keep giving you?”

...

There was silence for a few seconds, as Schneeplestein slowly turned pink. Finally, after a full minute of waiting, Schneeplestein answered. 

“...Dr. Iplier has been sendink me love letters.”

The three other people in the room raised their eyebrows. Maybe this wasn’t working as well as they thought.

“I’m going to ask again, Schneep, OK? What do those letters from Dr. Iplier contain?”

Schneeplestein frowned as his blush lighted slightly. “I have already told you, he eez sendink me love letters!”

Marvin and Jackie shared a look and a mischievous smirk, and Marvin asked the doctor, “Do you hide them somewhere? If so, where are they?”

“Zey are hidden een a valse drawer een my desk. Zee false drawer ees een zee big one on zee very bottom.”

Jackie used his superspeed to rush to Schneeplestein’s office. He came back a minute later laughing, and there was a big stack of paper in his hand. That was a lot more letters than Y/N remembered bringing over.

They decided to ask Schneeplestein why there were around twenty more than they thought, as Marvin flipped through the letters and snickered every few milliseconds. “How long has Dr. Iplier been sending you these?”

“Dr. Iplier has been givink me seese vor zee past month.”

Y/N figured that added up. But why was Dr. Iplier sending Schneeplestein _love_ letters? Didn’t they hate each other? Y/N asked the good doctor, “What, are you two together or something?” as Jackie and Marvin laughed beside them.

Schneeplestein replied, “Zee ozer doctor and I have been een a relationship since zree months ago.”

Marvin and Jackie froze, and Marvin dropped the stack of letters. Y/N let their jaw drop open as all three of them stared at the now red doctor. _They managed to keep this a secret for three months?!_

Marvin was the one to put what Y/N was currently feeling into words: “Holy shite.”

Holy shit indeed. Y/N figured the joking sexual tension between the two was always going to be high, because with all of that arguing it was bound to be. But they never thought the doctors would actually _do_ something about it.

Y/N was stunned, but they weren’t rendered completely speechless as they managed to whisper, “W-Why are you two being so quiet about it?”

Schneeplestein somehow turned a darker shade of red and answered, in an equally hushed voice, “Vee vere... unsure how you all vould take zee news.”

Jackie shook his head and recovered from his shock the fastest. “If you’re talking about two guys kissing, Schneep, we’re all OK with it. I think half of us like men anyway, we weren’t gonna yell at you or anything.”

Schneeplestein seemed to calm down a bit, but suddenly returned back to his nervous state. Y/N could easily guess why. “Schneep, we won’t tell anyone else if you don’t want us to. That’d be a dick move.”

They smiled reassuringly and the doctor calmed back down. “Really? _Danke dir_ , I appreciate zat.”

Y/N’s smile turned into a smirk as they added, “Of course, we won’t let you two go easily. Aw man, I’m gonna have a _lot_ of fun teasing Dr. Iplier when I get back to the Manor. But that’s for later, right now I need Marvin to scoot over so I can look at these embarrassing pet names.”

Schneeplestein buried his face in his hands as Marvin moved over and let Y/N look at the letter he and Jackie were previously cackling over. All it took for them to burst into laughter was a single glance at the words “baby boy,” and they had a feeling they were going to have a blast messing with Dr. Iplier later.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Dark was standing in the yard when Y/N hopped out of Marvin’s portal. He had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as they approached. “You’re extremely late coming home. What could have possibly taken you… ten hours to return?”

“You knew.”

Dark raised his eyebrows before dropping his scowl. He smirked and replied, “What on earth are you talking about? Get back inside before Wilford decides to... drag you back in himself.”

But he knew exactly what Y/N was talking about, because as he poofed away he saw the love letter tucked in their front pocket.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Y/N found Dr. Iplier in his office that evening after dinner, like usual. He was hunched over his desk and his laptop gave off a soft glow, as the rest of the lights in the clinic were turned off. As Y/N drew closer, they noticed he was carefully writing something down on some sort of fancy parchment paper, which looked identical to the kind used on all of his letters to Schneeplestein. His laptop browser was open on some sort of thesaurus webpage, and he quickly slammed it shut as Y/N flicked on the lights and said, “Hey, Dr., are you alright? I saw the lights were off, I just wanted to check on you. ...Oh my God, you weren’t jerking off or something, were you? Jeez, dude, come on—”

He whipped around and glared at Y/N, who knew he wasn’t ‘jerking off or something’ from the cheshire-like smile on their face. “No, Y/N, I was not… doing that. Thank you for checking on me, but I’m—”

He noticed the paper in Y/N’s pocket. That was what they were aiming for. “W-Where did you get that?” The doctor pointed to the letter.

“Oh, this?” They pulled it out of their pocket and smoothed out the wrinkles. “I was snooping around in Schneep’s office today, he said he needed help cleaning. So I saw it and took it, y’know, like the curious person I am. Would you like to know what it... entails?”

The large grin was still on their face as they enjoyed Dr. Iplier visibly squirming in his swivel chair. “U-Um, no, I’d rather not, I think it’s a-an invasion of privacy—”

“Well that’s too bad! I’m going to read it anyway.”

They drew a breath, fully preparing to read every last word of the _extremely saucy_ letter, but the doctor practically exploded with “ItwasmeIwroteit!!”

He hid his face in his hands, and Y/N said, “Ah-hah! So Schneep really wasn’t lying. Well, I mean, he couldn’t lie anyway, that truth serum of Marvin’s worked really well.”

Their smile faltered as Dr. Iplier looked up at Y/N through teary eyes. Oh no. They hadn’t meant to make him _cry!_ They just wanted to poke some fun at him, now they felt like an asshole.

“Hey hey hey, look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You wanted to keep the two of you a secret, and I found out and wanted to tease you. I guess I shouldn’t have. But it’s OK, Dr., I’m not upset over it. If anything, I’m relieved, you two have been dancing around each other for so long. I’m just happy that now you’re dancing together.”

They smiled for real as Dr. Iplier wiped his tears away. 

“...Y-You know, that was probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

They scoffed and waved the letter. “Not as cheesy as ‘Do you have a BandAid? Because I just fell for you.’ ”

The doctor laughed and hid his face again. Y/N laughed too, and they left the letter with Dr. Iplier as they walked out of the clinic. They figured they didn’t want to be holding onto it if Wilford or the Jims decided to interrogate them for no reason again. 

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Y/N entered their room, their journey successfully uninterrupted. They sighed, content as they flopped onto their bed and fell asleep, having finally figured out the mystery of those damn letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really like this ship OK?! Don't judge me dlkfslghfjfd Also let me know if Anti's text is hard to read, I tried to put it on the lowest setting of the glitch generator but that was basically the least glitchy it would go dsfkjgfljf.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
